The Car
by ELK
Summary: this is a short begining to a story that will have many chapters. it is about what i thingk will happen in seson 8
1. Kevin and the car

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven and never plain to.  
  
As Kevin drove down the dark street on the way to the restaurant he was to meet the Camden family at he couldn't help but feel hopeless. Lucy had been avoiding him all day and he couldn't for the life of him find out why. He thought of turning around and going back to the house to talk to her when he saw someone. ' No it can't be' he thought as he passed the girl who was in the car next to him. ' It can't be Mary but it really looks like her.' He couldn't get the thought out of his head so he decided to slow down beside her and see. As he slowed and looked across the car he suddenly herd the sharp sound of a car horn but by then it was to late. As he saw the headlights of the other car be desperately tried to think of a way to some how avoid the inevitable but all he could do was mutter 3 words " God help me".  
  
A/N thank you for reading the 1st chapter of my story. I will be doing more but I wanted to get the feel of the story first and hopefully the attention of the readers. This is the 1st story I have written on this site so I hope you like it. 


	2. Lucy hears the news

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven and never intend to.  
  
Sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you feel like you cant do anything but stand there staring at it. That is how Lucy Kinkurk must have felt in the bathroom that night staring at the early pregnancy test that was in her hand and desperately wanting it to be negative. But all of the wishing in the world couldn't change that plus sign to a negative. She was pregnant. She had always wanted to have children and to settle down but not know. She had just gotten married not 1 month ago and now.  
  
As her mind trailed of into a thousand different thoughts all leading her to one decision she must tell Kevin But how? How could she tell him after ignoring him all day? Would he be happy or angry? A thousand more thoughts swarmed throughout her mind. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. "Lucy this is detective Michael's. We need to talk to you" " we? We who?" asked Lucy. " Your father and Lou are here with me." He said. His tone of voice said that something was wrong. "Just one moment please" Lucy said as she ran in the bathroom and hid the pregnancy test under the sink. " Yes how can I." Lucy began as she opened the door but then stopped when she saw the look on detective Michael's face. "Lucy" he began "you should sit down may I come in?" " No she whispered " what happened?" she cried " Lucy there was a car accident. Kevin hit a car head on." He stopped as if trying to take the little hope that was in him and transfer it to Lucy. Then he continued. " Luce they don't think he will make it." As Lucy collapsed to the floor the baby inside her was the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
A/N well this is a little longer than the last chapter. I hope you give me your thoughts in a review 


	3. A Little Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As pieces of stars fell from the sky Lucy Kinkurk made her  
  
way to the police car that waited to take her to the hospital. As  
  
her father held her tight there was one thing that kept repeating  
  
over and over in her mind. 'God please let him be ok!'  
  
Why god had put Kevin in the hospital no one knows but as  
  
Eric sat there he couldn't help but feel hopeless. The detective  
  
had said that it didn't look good and that Kevin would probably  
  
not make it but the reverend knew that there was always a  
  
chance. He had seen hundreds of merciless in is time but this was  
  
different this was in his family.  
  
As they entered the hospital they where greeted by  
  
Doctor Hank who took Lucy into a privet room to talk about  
  
Kevin's condition. " When Kevin arrived he was rushed into  
  
emergency surgery. When we went into his body it was much  
  
different then we had expected. For a no apparent reason the  
  
internal bleeding had stopped. In my 15 years as a surgeon I have  
  
never seen a case this extreme that healed by itself. If the  
  
bleeding had not stopped he would have been dead by the time he  
  
got to the hospital. Right now he is in intensive care but you can  
  
go see him. He should wake up when the sedatives ware of in  
  
about an hour."  
  
Lucy could barely contain her enthusiasm as she entered the  
  
waiting room were her family had gathered. " I called Mrs.  
  
Kinkurk. Her and Ben are on their way. How is he?" her Mother  
  
said with tears in her eyes. " The doctor said it's a miracle! He is  
  
ok. The bleeding stopped by its self and he will wakeup in an hour!  
  
I have to go see him." she trailed of in thought and started to  
  
walk in the direction of the room the doctor had said he was in.  
  
as she entered the room she looked down at the life less body on  
  
the bed. 


End file.
